George Barlow (UK poet)
George Barlow (19 June 1847Wheeler, J.M., A biographical dictionary of freethinkers, 1889 – 1913 or 1914'Mr. George Barlow', The Times, 3 Jan. 1914, p. 11) was an English poet, who sometimes wrote under the pseudonym James Hinton. Life Barlow was born in London, the son of George Barnes Barlow, Master of the Crown Office.Miles, Alfred Henry, The Poets and the Poetry of the Nineteenth Century, 1906, p. 267; Eyles, F. A. H., Popular Poets of the Period, 1889, p. 204 He was educated at Harrow School and Exeter College, Oxford.Kirk, J. F., A supplement to Allibone's critical dictionary of English literature, 2 vols, 1891 He moved to London in 1871, and continued to live there after his marriage a year later. A prolific poet, his collected Poetical Works amounted to over 3,000 pages of verse. Barlow was dubbed the 'Bard of the sixteen sonnets a day' by his acquaintance Charles Marston, and 'the Poet of spiritualism' by Edward Bennett; his sonnet sequences explored spiritualism and erotic love.John Holmes, Dante Gabriel Rossetti and the late Victorian Sonnet-Sequence: Sexuality, Belief and the Self, p. 39, 78. Holmes, pp. 77-83, gives extended attention to To Gertrude in the Spirit World In addition to his published poetry oeuvre, Barlow wrote at least two non-fiction books, History of the Dreyfus case (1898) and The genius of Dickens. He was a regular contributor to the Contemporary Review. Publications Poems *''Poems and Sonnets''. (2 volumes), London: J.C.Hotten, 1871. Part I, Part II *''A Life's love. London: J.C. Hotten, 1873; London: Remington, 1882. *''An English Madonna (as James Hinton). London: Remington, 1874. *''Under the Dawn. London: Chatto & Windus, 1875. *''The Marriage before Death, and other poems. London: Remington, 1878. *''Through Death to Life''. London: Samuel Tinsley, 1878. *''Love-songs. London: Remington, 1880. *Time's whisperings: sonnets and songs. London: Remington, 1880. *Song-bloom. London: Remington, 1881. *''Song-spray. London: Remington, 1882. *''A Life's Love. London: Remington, 1882. *An actor's reminiscences, and other poems. London: Remington, 1883. *(as James Hinton), ''Love's offering, 1883 *''Poems real and ideal''. London: Reminton, 1884. *''Loved beyond worlds''. London: Remington, 1885. *''The Pageant of Life: An epic poem in five books. London: Swan Sonnenschein, 1888 **also published as ''The Pageant of Life: An epic of man. London: Henry J. Glaisher, 1910. *''From Dawn to Sunset. London: Swan Sonnenschein, 1890; London: Roxburghe, 1895. *A Lost Mother. London: Swan Sonnenschein, 1892. *The Crucifixion of Man: A narrative poem. London: Swan Sonnenschein, 1893. *''A Sextet of Singers; or, Songs of six. Westminster, UK: Roxburghe, 1896. *''To the Women of England, and other poems''. London: 1901 *''The Poetical Works of George Barlow''. (10 volumes), London: Henry J. Glaisher, 1902-1914. Volume IV *''A coronation poem''. London: Henry J. Glaisher, 1902. *''Vox Clamantis: Sonnets and poems''. London: Henry J. Glaisher, 1904. *''A Man's Vengeance, and other poems. London: Henry J. Glaisher, 1908. *''Songs of England awaking. London: Henry J. Glaisher, 1909. *''Selected poems''. London: Henry J. Glaisher, 1921. Plays *''Jesus of Nazareth: A tragedy. Westminster, UK: Roxburghe, 1896. *''The Two Marriages: A drama in three acts. London: Remington, 1878. Novels *''Woman regained. A novel of artistic life'', 1896 *''The daughters of Minerva. A novel of artistic life''. Westminster, UK: Roxburghe, 1898. Non-fiction *''The Gospel of Humanity; or, The connection between spiritualism and modern thought''. London: James Burns, 1876. *''A History of the Dreyfus Case: From the arrest of Captain Dreyfus in October, 1894, up to the flight of Esterhazy in September, 1898''. London: Simpkin, Marshall, Hamilton, Kent, 1899. *''The higher love: A plea for a nobler conception of human love'' (reprinted from the Contemporary Review). London: A.C. Fifield, 1905. *''The Triumph of Woman: Prose essays. London: Andrews, 1907. *''The genius of Dickens (reprinted from the Contemporary Review). London: Henry J. Glaister, 1909; New York: Haskell House, 1975. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:George Barlow, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 24, 2014. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems * "The Immortal and the Mortal" *Brlow in A Victorian Anthology: "The Dead Child," "If Only Thou Art True," "The Old Maid" * George Barlow at PoemHunter (3 poems) ;Books * Category:1847 births Category:1910s deaths Category:English poets Category:Sonneteers Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:People from London